Yugopotamia
Yugopotamia is the home world of the Yugopotamian Mark Chang and his parents, King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac, along with other Yugopotamians. Yugopotamia is an alien planet from outer space. Information Similar to the anti-fairies and their fairy counterparts, Yugopotamia is almost the complete opposite of Earth. Everything Earthlings love, Yugopotamians hate, and vice versa. Chocolate is poisonous to them, hugs burn them, healthy foods are their junk food and they are afraid of things that are happy and fun. Although the Yugopotamians can be considered war-like people, they are of little danger to the people of Earth due to them creating weapons out of things that they don't know aren't harmful to species outside of themselves (i.e. bombs made of candy). By that same token however, other more dangerous aliens have been known to threaten the Yugopotamians, such as The Gigglepies, the Boudacians, and The Darkness. One running gag is that most people from Earth who have been told about Yugopotamia call it Europe. Yugopotamia is exactly 1,000,000,000,000 miles away from Earth, shown when Timmy wanted to send Vicky a million million miles away and Yugopotamia happens to be "one million, one million," as stated by Cosmo in Totally Spaced Out. Geography The planet is covered in a very alien terrain, with strange looking plants and oddly-shaped rocks jutting out of the planet's surface. Much like the Yugopotamians, the buildings as well as some random posts sticking around are also topped with exposed brains encased in a dome of glass. The surface of Yugopotamia is colored light purple and is littered with several holes, possibly craters. The space sky also appears blood red, and several stars can be seen in the distance. Inhabitants *King Gripullon *Queen Jipjorrulac *Mark Chang (Former) *Jeff and Erik *Other Yugopotamians Background Yugopotamia and its inhabitants were first introduced in the episode, "Spaced Out", when Timmy wished for an alien monster to play with. Timmy noted that the alien was so lifelike. It turned out to be real, because Cosmo and Wanda were not so good at creating aliens, so they borrowed one. Yugopotamia was seen for the first time when Queen Jipjorrulac was pacing a building in Yugopotamia, wondering where her son was. Yugopotamia was destroyed by the Darkness in Wishology!. Mark Chang managed to escape in time to get to Earth, and warn Timmy that the Darkness returned. It was restored after the events of the film since it is okay in the Season 7 episode, Planet Poof. Appearances *Spaced Out *Totally Spaced Out *So Totally Spaced Out *New Squid In Town! *Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. (mentioned) *King Chang *Wishology! *Planet Poof *Marked Man (mentioned) Trivia *Yugopotamia celebrates F.L.A.R.G. every year, but they celebrate it on a planet other than theirs due to the last day of F.L.A.R.G. involving them blowing up the planet they celebrate F.L.A.R.G. on (hence why it is celebrated on somewhere else other than Yugopotamia). **Yugopotamians have a bomb for an appendix that is activated depending on the celebration of F.L.A.R.G.; if the holiday is not celebrated completely, the bombs go off. After F.L.A.R.G.'s celebration is completed, the bombs defuse themselves. *Yugopotamia may be an amalgamation of the former country, Yugoslavia, and the first civilization on Earth, Mesopotamia. **The former Yugoslavia was in Europe. This may be why people (often Vicky) sometimes call it Europe. *In the Polish dubbing of the show, the first time Yugopotamia appeared, it was refered to as "Kosmopotamia". This mistake was later corrected, and the planet was later refered to as Yugopotamia like in the original version. *Yugopotamia is similar to the fictional planet Yuggoth from the Cthulhu Mythos universe of H. P. Lovecraft: ** Both planets begin with the syllable "Yug". ** Yuggoth is said to be a massive planet in the far edges of the Solar System beyond Neptune, while Yugopotamia has a distance of 1,000,000,000,000 miles away from Earth, placing it within the Oort cloud (a cloud of comets beyond the orbit of Pluto said to be the final bounds of the Solar System). ** Both Yugopotamia and Yuggoth are dark crimson red in color, with Yuggoth being described by Richard A. Lupoff as "pulsing, pulsing, pulsing like an atrocious heart, throbbing, throbbing" with a "low crimson radiance". Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Yugopotamians